Taming the Death Game
by SirAmbala
Summary: Five years can change someone, so can a floating castle.
1. Chapter 1

One year, six days, and three hours. That's how long I've been here, that we've been here. For me it has been a blessing and a curse. For them it is only a curse, but for me. Well this is the most alive I have felt since I last fought with them, and her. Especially her.

Back then it was just an extension of the game. A card game turned real, but it was still just data. She was still not ALIVE. And yet he taught me the truth. He made me see and feel again.

These people didn't have that luxury. They had to learn the hard way. For some it was too much. For me it brought a sense of rightness. My life hadn't felt like that since back then. When the seven of us stood in the park. As all that had become real and an extension of us turned into a data field and disappeared.

That was the last day we were a whole. It was too much and we went our separate ways. He is the only one that stayed. He is the one that remained when everything in my life fell a part. He should have been there on the day this year and six days began as well, but he couldn't. And now here I am alone once more.

That is okay though, because I would not want this for him. For any of them, but still every once in a while I find myself wishing he was here. And her...especially her.

A/N: alright so short first chapter to my new crossover. Digimon and SAO only me I swear lol. Well it's been a plot bunny that has been hugging me since I started watching sao a couple months ago.

A few short notes. Sao obviously takes place much father in the future than tamers, but were gonna pretend that tamers happened five years before Sao. This story will mostly follow rika through her Sao experience. Kirito and the others will make an appearance but are not a main part of the story.

That's about it for now. A couple of you are probably wondering what happened to chance meetings and I promise the next chapter is coming! I want it finished before the 15th when I originally published it. Wish me luck!

If you've stuck through this long note thank you! Please drop me a review I really love them XD


	2. Chapter 2

Screaming muscles were forced to keep moving.

Faster...she had to go faster. It wasn't right. Something wasn't right. There was a pull. It was a pull she shouldn't be able to feel, not since that day over six years ago. Still she felt it, and forced herself to go.

ooOOoo

Another swing, another round of screams. The higher they got the tougher the battles became. They couldn't afford to lose more, so they became more organized. This time it was different. This time the army had to play hero and now they were paying for it.

Her muscles screamed in protest as she dodged yet another swing of the beast's weapon. By the sounds of things the others weren't so lucky. She was playing bait while the beater and his friends got the wounded army out of the room. It had been an unspoken agreement between the two of them. A quick understanding between the only solo players in the lead group. Though he seemed to have given up that title, as for her she would finish this solo or not at all.

The next swing brought a data field as more members of the army ceased to exist. Memories of a park and particles of data reminded her why she would do this alone.

Shaking away the memories she stood and readied her weapon. All this running around wasn't doing anything, and she was tired of playing bait. She would finish this like every challenge thrown at her. She would not lose to this game, and especially not to this beast. She would make it back if only to see him.

Staff raised with abilities given to her by the game she dashed forward hoping to catch the beast off guard as it went after the others.

ooOOoo

"Sakuya...!"

Pulled Kirito from his frantic search through his menu to equip his other sword. Asuna was screaming as the staff wielder charged Gleam Eyes only to be sent crashing into the wall on the other side of the boss room. In seeing this it renewed his need to equip his other sword and finish this fight. Finally his other sword appeared on is back, and he stood to attack.

Time in the chamber seemed to slow down as the beast sent Asuna and Klein skidding across the room. The dual wielder immediately took off using his dual sword technique to protect his downed friends.

"Starburst stream!"

The powerful attack was affective in pushing the beast back. It was no where near beaten, but it was a start. With a yell that echoed through out the chamber Kirito dashed forward once again. A number of strikes hit, but with one lucky attack the beast sent him reeling back towards his friends once more. The split second it took him to recover gave the beast enough time to go for the still downed staff wielder.

ooOOoo

Vaguely she registered the sounds of battle around her. Slowly she forced her sore body to rejoin the living world. Her head was pounding and one quick glance at her health bar made her already pale face drain of any color left. In her haste to end the battle she had put caution to the wind and almost got herself killed. She was going to have to make it to the door and recover for a bit before rejoining the battle.

Screaming pulled her from her thoughts as the noticed the beast making its way toward her. A fear, the likes of which she hadn't felt in over six years, crept into her as she stared down the beast knowing that she wouldn't be able to move. Time melted around her as memories of the past ran through her mind. Like every cheesy novel said her life flashed before her eyes. Closing her eyes she willed the tears to stay there. She was Rika, the Digimon Queen, and she would face death. Instead flashes of those times when she let the walls fall down came to her. When had the ice queen become so soft and dependent on other people. She became the type of person she used to scorn, and it was all their fault. The goggle headed boy, and the elegant fox that melted the ice around her heart.

"I'm sorry..." she said aloud with tears sliding down her dirty cheeks. She failed to make it back to him, but in the end maybe it was for the best.

ooOOoo

Gleam Eyes raised its weapon above its head and prepared to bring it down on the fallen girl. The other occupants in the room screamed at her trying to get her to move. The dual wielder already had another attack charged but would never make it in time, even with his amazing speed.

Again time seemed to slow as the weapon made a downward arc for the girl that didn't have the strength to move.

ooOOoo

The pull was greater now. It was so familiar and yet frightening at the same time.

_I'm sorry..._

Putting everything she had into her next two strides she propelled forward. The pull far greater than it had ever been. She was needed, and she would not fail.

ooOOoo

Mere seconds and the weapon would strike. Most occupants in the room turned away unable to watch the girl be killed.

Suddenly the whole atmosphere in the room changed. There was a flash of light and a strong voice calling out an unknown phrase.

"Diamond Storm!"

The weapon of Gleam Eyes was bombarded by multiple diamond shaped stones. The barrage caused the weapon to change its arc and strike the ground a few precious feet from the girl.

ooOOoo

Violet eyes widened as the familiar phrase echoed across the room. Quickly they scanned the room to find an even more familiar shape landing gracefully in front of her.

The fox turned to look her in the eye. One shared look was all it took to pull herself off the ground. One glance and determination once again ran through her. She would survive this battle, and she would make it back to him. She had to get back to him, and now that She was here it was all okay again. They would fight together again just like six years ago.

A quick breath and she readied her staff. Looking toward her partner she nodded and ran forward once more.

ooOOoo

A/N: And there is the end of chapter 2! Hope everyone like this! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
